


Thoughts and a Lightningstorm (crossposted on FF.net)

by MiraculousLover18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I mean he doesn't really talk so..., Link can't remember, Link needs a hug dammit, Self-Doubt?, character study of sorts, my brain needed to write something, my kinda interpretation, shippy Zelink stuff, started playing again so that's what inspired me, zelink is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Link decides to take refuge in a Shrine while a storm passes over and can't help but let his mind wander....and that's not always a good thing.





	Thoughts and a Lightningstorm (crossposted on FF.net)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamThatWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/gifts), [justheretobreakthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretobreakthings/gifts), [orphan_account (zanily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanily/gifts), [Advocaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocaat/gifts).



> so I started Breath of the Wild again and during a storm in the game I was struck by the muse of inspiration to sit my butt down and write this.
> 
> I've played pretty far but again I think a lot of what Link is like is up to interpretation so I did the best I could. 
> 
> Also I'm Zelink trash and couldn't pass up the opportunity to not include it! <3

Link visibly flinched as another bolt of lightning struck the ground in the Great Plateau. Taking refuge in the Oman Au shrine seemed like a good idea at first (better than a tree at the very least), but the lighting seemed more eager to strike near him making it hard to relax until the storm blew over.

Sighing he leaned his head against the cool stone wall closing his eyes once more for just maybe another glimpse of Princess Zelda’s face that had haunted his dreams ever since his newly regained few scattered memories. At least according to Impa, it was just a scratch of the many he still had to recover. He was slowly starting to remember things but nothing too major yet. His time before the Calamity was a blur. Just bits and pieces. His mother’s voice. Training with his Father. Snippets of conversations between him and Zeldaas they rode their horses across Hyrule.

Link wasn’t quite sure what to think of her. He barely remembered after all. But he felt an odd sensation after recovering his memory from under the giant oak tree.

It almost felt protective in a way. A feeling of wanting to comfort her after she had expressed subtly some of her doubts to him.

 

Hylia knew Link knew exactly how she felt. 

 

When he had first awakened survival took over allowing him to go to the Shrines, collect orbs and fight hundreds upon hundreds of enemies not giving a chance to think. He was given this ginormous task by King Gaepora himself; all of Hyrule depending on him without even knowing who he was. 

 

But he pushed through anyways hoping to eventually find the answers.

 

However it was during the late nights where he would wake up in a cold sweat either out in the open or an inn visions of guardians blowing him to smithereens made him wonder if he was really up to the task. If he really was the chosen, the one everyone looked up to. 

 

_Was he really even up to the task?_

 

Another strike of lightning drew Link back to the present as he glanced back outside the shrine, the rain still falling, silently, almost as if mourning his tragic story. Staring at his hands, his expression was stoic, and empty per usual pondering everything swirling around in his head when it hit him.

 

_Zelda._

 

Her gentle voice guiding and encouraging him since he had awoken, relentlessly fighting Ganandorf while he struggled to reach her on a daily basis. 

 

His eyes narrowed in resolve. 

 

If anything else, he would do it for her. She believed in him.

 

Satisfied with himself for now Link let the steady rainfall lull him to sleep, Zelda’s smile filling his mind as he finally drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did enjoy my little one-shot and if you would like me to write more Zelda please let me know!


End file.
